The Storyteller S1 E11: The Iron Timelord
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: When the creator of the Iron Man, Tony Stark, is killed by a strange force, it's up to the Storyteller take his place as one of earth's well know Marvel hero. Meanwhile, the Time Lord discovers a serect from his freind, Clara Oswald Jr...
Hello and welcome to the first episode of "The Storyteller" that was NOT by us! This episode was made up by a fan of ours named the USADoctor, who is one of our followers. You can do it too! Any ideas for any episode? PM us the plot for your story and we will make it happen! We accept any stories genres from Fantasy to Romance for you lovers out there who want to see one of our characters love another!

Also sorry for the lateness...

Enough said, Let's move on with our first "fan-made" story!

The Storyteller's POV:

Let's see here… what universe shall I go to next? I watched the screen as it showed many other different universes. " What's universe 34? Is it a good universe?" I set my coordinates to that universe but stopped. " Nah, let me wait until I have the others with me again. We can discover that place together!" I ran around setting a new destination. Clara's house. I wonder if she's doing better? The TARDIS landed in her backyard. Clara ran out and opened the doors.

" Hey Storyteller!"

" Clara! You're alright! Looks like those ice prisons did really get to you at all!"

Clara rolled her eyes and walked over to the Storyteller. " I had a fever… I think that those ' ice prisons' did get to me."

The Storyteller scratched his head.

" Oh… Well at least you're feeling a bit better."

Clara smiled, looking deeply into the Storyteller's eyes. The Storyteller did the same. For about thirty seconds, they stared into each other's eyes. The Storyteller broke the connection by clapping his hands and yelling, " Anyways!"

He turned around and messed with the controls, " I want to look over a couple of universes. Actually one in peculiar." He pulled down the screen to show a universe. " This one. I don't know what to call it, but we are not in it. Nor is Jake, Janet, their friends, Jacob, and King. It's a _marvelous_ universe!"

Clara nodded, " That sounds wonderful! Let's go!"

" That's the spirit! And it's not far from this one! It's in Universe 10, the universe before King's!"

I pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialized. The TARDIS entered the rift and shook violently.

" Uh Storyteller?"

" Don't worry I did this before! I didn't hurt anyone!"

I pulled the lever again and the TARDIS exited the rift. " Ok, we are exiting the rift and heading towards universe ten's earth. Right about…" The TARDIS cloister bell went off.

" Now?! What now?! What's going on now?"

I turned off the cloister bell and walked toward the doors. I opened the doors and discovered we were on top of a building. A huge portal to another world was high above the city. I realised that that was the rift that we traveled out of. Or maybe we exited the rift inside that thing and came out of that. But what were we hit by?

" Storyteller what's going…" ,Clara saw the giant hole in the sky. " Where are we and what is that?"

" It's a rift. Not our rift but _theirs_. And this..." I looked around the city. Familiar skyscrapers, like the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building can be seen not to far away from the place that we're standing on. " New York City…"

I wonder what building we are on?

" Hey!" I turned around to see a man in a suit of iron armor. " What are you doing up here?" I realized that we were standing on top of Stark Tower and that man, that Iron Man, was Tony Stark himself.

" Oh uh… hello." I said a bit shocked.

" Umm… JARVIS? I don't think kids are allowed up here. Expectantly when there is a-"

" Bio-dimensional rift floating in the middle of New York?" I asked.

" Yes… wait how do you know that?"

" Lucky guess, I guess."

"SIR ," I heard a voice in his suit say, " I think we should focus on the machine in front of us."

" Yes," Tony pointed the palm of his hand to the shield.

" No wait!"

Tony blasted it, sending a shockwave that knocked me off the building. I was falling…

" AHHHH! HELP!" I cried.

Well this is it, I wonder what my next body will look like? Tony flew downward and rescued me.

" Gotcha kiddo."

I looked down and saw that I was floating in midair with Iron Man. THE Iron Man! " Thanks… Wow I really hate heights."

Tony placed me back where the TARDIS is. Clara was lucky safe and took cover behind the TARDIS. She saw me and sighed in relief.

" You could of died!"

" Yes I know Clara! Let's get back in the TARDIS please!"

We ran back inside and we left as soon as possible. But something was bugging me as I set the coordinates towards home.

" Clara, do you mind if we make a quick stop somewhere?" " Sure… what's wrong?" " I don't know… but I feel like that was Tony… ish."

" Wait wait," She said putting her hand on my hand. I blushed and shook a little bit, " Are you saying that Tony Stark wasn't in the Iron Man suit?"

I shook my head, " Yes… No… I… Erm… Clara… your hand… Please I'm nervous about it. I want… my hand back…" She looked down at our hands and blushed as well, " Oh… sorry."

The TARDIS landed in front of Tony's house. Nobody was home so I walked inside with Clara.

" Why would Tony leave the door open? He never leaves the door open."

 _I would be ashamed if something bad happen to it._

" Tony? Are you home?" I said.

I looked at Clara with a worried look.

" Split up. He has to be somewhere."

Clara nodded and ran upstairs, yelling his name. I noticed a panel on the wall and walked towards it.

I tapped the surface and said, " Hi JARVIS! How are you today?"

" I'm good sir and what about you?"

Me and Tony are basically nerd bros. I met Tony and his father Howard before he died. I also met Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, a guy name Thor, and two people that I don't remember but one was named after a spider and another was a bird with a bow and arrow... Anyways, I help him make the Iron Man suits, JARVIS, and some other things. I was helping him in the cave back in 2007 when he was kidnapped by enemy soldiers. I almost died that day but luckily I lived to make the first modified iron suit.

" I'm fantastic, well not really, listen I need your help with something. Do you know when Tony entered the house last time?"

" About one hour ago, sir."

" Ok, do you know where he is?"

" Downstairs in the basement. You should check on him just in case to see if he's fine."

" Ok, thanks JARVIS!"

" No problem, sir."

" By the way, did he eat? I mean… you know him. He never sleeps or eats. Hehe, that sounds funny."

" No he ate, sir. Whole grain Waffles to be exact."

" Sweet! I love those, he should try gluten free sometime. CLARA!" I yelled " he's in the basement! Come on!"

Clara ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. We went down into the basement and discovered a horrific sight. The whole basement was in ruins. Blast marks were all over the place, tools and parts of the suits were everywhere. The cars that he had in garage that he loved some much were destroyed as well. The place was a total mess.

" Oh my gosh…" ,Clara said though her covered mouth.

I looked around the room until I came across an Iron Man suit on the floor. We ran up to it as quickly as possible.

" How do you open it? There's gotta be someway to open it!"

Clara tried praying the mask open but it didn't budge. I took out my screwdriver and buzzed the mask. It slowly opened to reveal Tony Stark's face. He didn't look like he was breathing.

" Tony!"

The suit began to open up entirely. His body had several blood-wounds on the side of his chest, neck and one near his ARC reactor.

" Oh my…" I whispered. I scanned his body.

" Is he…" " Dead?"

I sigh, " I'm afraid so…"

Clara gasped, " W...what killed him?"

" I don't know, let's check to see what happened on the cameras, maybe that can give us a clue on what happened."

 **Regular POV:**

The Storyteller told JARVIS to show them what happened. The lights faded and the security footage started. It viewed the entire room from the far right side of the room. He can see Tony working on a new suit. Tony then sat on his desk and took a nap.

" Tony must of been up late again. I swear that guy never…"

Tony stood up slowly from the chair, his eyes were still closed. Then he started to scream. He ran around the room, hiding behind his cars and throwing tools at nothing. It was like as if something was trying to attack him, but what? Suddenly his neck and chest turned red with blood has he collapsed to the ground. He crawled his way toward a suit. The machines put Tony in his favorite Iron suit. He flew around the place, shooting at the walls and the cars. The camera slowly turned to static. Then flashed back on with Tony floating in the middle of the room. The strange thing was the suit wasn't even using its thrusters. He stayed there for a couple of minutes then flew towards the camera, making the Storyteller jump. The camera went to static again. The Storyteller and Clara were completely devastated. The Storyteller looked in the corner of the room where the camera was. It was perfectly fine.

" Strange. How is destroyed camera not destroyed at all?"

" What?" Clara saw the camera, " Oh… that's weird."

" You said it." , The Storyteller sighed. The lights turned back on.

" What do we do know?" Clara asked.

The Storyteller looked at the Iron Man suit. He had an idea but it was going to be very VERY crazy.

" Clara, I don't think you're going to like this but… I'm going to be Iron Man for the day until I can figure out what happened to Tony. Until then… I am Iron Man."

The Storyteller stripped himself until the only thing he wore was a tight black shirt and pants. He didn't like wearing this but he can't go in the suit while wearing a suit. He stood on the spot where Tony would stand when the machines put on the suit for him. The Storyteller was nervous.

" Storyteller, are you sure this is a good idea?" He nodded.

" Yeah sure… no… but I have been in situations like this before… I think…"

The floor opened and robotic arms held pieces of the Storyteller's Iron suit. He stayed completely still as the arms put together the suit on him. It was the regularly sized suit that Tony can put on but not a child. Luckily, JARVIS created and fashioned a new suit that would fit the Storyteller's needs and still be the regular size. The machine finally fastened the facil part, in this inside the Storyteller can see everything clearly. He looked over at the cars. It showed what they were, when were they made, and more.

" Ok! Everything works! Let's just hope that I won't crash into anything."

" Please oh please be careful!" pleaded Clara.

" It will be fine, Clara. Trust me, I know what i'm doing… slightly. Anyways, let's start flying!"

The thrusters on the bottom of the suit burst then the Storyteller positioned his hands like how Tony would do it. Soon, after he got use to hovering, he started to move forward and he flew out of the garage like a rocket. The Storyteller panicked as he flew out of the garage and into the daylight.

" AHHHH… Oh… actually this isn't half bad! WOOOHOOO!" ,he laughed.

He flew near the coast and into the sky once more.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!"

The Storyteller spun out of control.

" AHH! NOT THAT BARREL ROLL!"

He stopped in mid air before falling.

" No, no, no! AHHH! COME ON! WORK PLEASE!" He was extremely close of hitting the ground, but he managed to fly the suit back to the house. He floated down gently in the middle of the room.

" Clara! Clara! I did it! That was ama-"

Clara was with Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend or assistance or whatever he calls her. She was in tears at the sight of Tony's body. She knew.

" Oh dear…" The Storyteller took off the masked part of the suit.

" Pepper? I'm sorry that this happened to him. I promise, I will find a way to bring him back… somehow… And I can explain why I'm wearing this."

 **The Storyteller's POV:**

One week… NOTHING!

It's been about a week since Tony Stark died and I ran out of ideas to bring back him! I tried to do basic CPR which… well… didn't work. Next I tried doing some Frankenstein magic stuff that only the young Frankenstein won't and possibly couldn't do… YET! That didn't work. So for the next couple of days, I sat around in the Iron suit, thinking up a plan to bring back Tony. Maybe if I… no… I tried that. WHAT ABOUT… no… dang it!

" Clara. I need your help, do you have an ideas to bring back Tony?"

Clara shook her head in sorrow. Looks like she was beginning to lose hope. And so was I. For about a week now, I've been talking to Nick Fury. How, my dear reader, you may ask? I reprogrammed the suit so that every time it spoke it sounded like Tony, that's how! I felt so guilty to be in one person's shoes. The public was getting a bit suspicious about Tony even though I was him. I had to find a way to make the public believe he's alive. And I think I know… While everyone was sleeping, I went to my TARDIS to get a very special tool that I designed myself. I called it, ' The Psychic Bowtie'. Sshhhhh, don't tell my dad this but that Physic Paper he gave me a while back, I took the fabric and material from it and created my own personal disguiser! It's a white bowtie that can do the impossible… sort of. All I have to do is introduce myself as Tony Stark and, just like the Psychic Paper sort of, will appear as him. I just have to keep the Bowtie on and I'll be fine. Walked into the bathroom I tried it on. Perfect fit!

" Hello, I'm Tony Stark."

Nothing…

" Hello, I'm Tony Howard Stark."

Nothing still. I took off the Bowtie, looked at it at every angle, and soniced it. This tie, I mean, TIME

I pulled both end and said, " Hello, my name is Tony Stark."

Nothing again...

" Oh right, Time Lords can see through Psychic technology. Let me try it on Clara, maybe that might work."

Clara knocked on the door, " Storyteller? Are you in there?" " No, I'm Tony Stark, why?"

There was silence.

" T...Tony?"

I opened the door and smiled, " Hello Clara, that's your name right? I just wanted to make cause the Storyteller came here and… well… helped me."

Clara smiled and cried, " He did it! I knew he can do it! I trusted him! And I always will!"

Oh my… this is not going as planned. I started to feel guilty again, this time, It was really REALLY bad.

" Ok, kiddo, don't get you pants in a knot. Let's go find your Time Lord so you can skitdaddle on out, kay?"

Clara smiled, " Sure, I can't wait to see him and Congratulate him!"

I patted her back. We walked outside to the TARDIS.

" Wait here for him, I'll go fetch him."

" Tony? Can I tell you a secret?"

Secret? Interesting… maybe the Bowtie really is helpful.

" Erm… sure?"

" I never really told him this but… I… like him. A Lot."

What would Tony say?

" Wow, a nerd like him? What am I a nerd? No I'm just kidding, good for you!"

I winked and she winked back. I ran inside and took off the bowtie.

" Great Scott, she loves me?! I… I'm not good with girls! They just want my TARDIS, not the one who's controlling it! What did I do that made her love me? Why? Why? WHY?"

I took a deep breath and walked out. Clara was waiting by the TARDIS when she saw me.

" Hello Clara HELLO! Come on! Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and "walked" inside.

" Woah woah woah! Slow down! What's wrong?"

I blushed, my hearts were pounding in my chest, my palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy… wait did I just rap?

" N… nothing, Miss Oswald! I just need to go somewhere… elsewhere… I need you to stay with a close friend of mine for a couple of seconds."

" Why? Something wrong?"

" Nope! I just need to get a couple of things and then we can head out, kay?"

" Umm… sure?"

"Great! Geronimo!"

I quickly dropped her off at Jake's house in Universe 1( Jake and Janet's Universe) and after a quick recharge, I headed back to Universe 10. Where there, I had to play the role of Tony for a while, about a week or so. I remember Tony's new tower he built and meeting Nick Fury again. This time, it was about assembling a team. The Avengers. Oh boy… Ah yes! The helicarrier! It's sooo cool! Oh and don't forget that one guy playing Galaga… why was he playing it again? I swore I saw him! He was just doing it! I swear! Oops… I picked a fight with the wrong guy by accident. Thor… But I'm not acting like myself. It's as if I was… mentally… dying. I even forgot my own name and my mission: To rescue and bring back Tony Stark. The real one… But I'M the real Tony! NO! I'm the Storyteller! My father is the Doctor and my mother is River Song!

I'm a Time Lord! I'm a Time Lord! I'm a Time Lord!

No…

I'm human! I'm human! I'm human!

Storyteller!

Tony!

Storyteller…

Tony…

Oh dear… Who am I?

The day when Loki's army approached. I need to find a way to close the rift… Wait… what the hell is that? What's a blue box doing here?

" Hey!", I yelled, " What are you doing up here?"

" Oh uh… hello." he said a bit shocked.

" Umm… JARVIS? I don't think kids are allowed up here. Expectantly when there is a-"

" Bio-dimensional rift floating in the middle of New York?" the child asked.

" Yes… wait how do you know that?"

" Lucky guess, I guess."

"SIR ," I heard a voice in my suit say, " I think we should focus on the machine in front of us."

" Yes," I said pointed the palm of my hand to the shield.

" No wait!"

I blasted the shield, sending a shockwave that knocked the kid off the building. He was falling…

" AHHHH! HELP!" I heard him cry.

Wait was this it? I always wondered what was in that suit... I flew downward and rescued him.

" Gotcha kiddo."

I looked down and saw that I was floating in midair with… me. THE Storyteller!

" Thanks… Wow I really hate heights." , he said.

I placed him back where the TARDIS is. Clara was lucky safe and took cover behind the TARDIS. She saw him and sighed in relief.

" You could of died!"

" Yes I know Clara! Let's get back in the TARDIS please!"

They ran back inside and we left as soon as possible. I know who I am know. I'm the one who's going to save this city and Tony Stark. I remember the fight. The big creatures the Loki summoned. We defeated him… barely. I also saw what was in the rift.

Galactus…

The elements…

THE MIND ELEMENT! THAT'S IT!

I fell out of the rift.

I know feel like trying out that new asian place not so far from here. I hope the team agrees with me. After Thor and Loki returned to Asgard, I drove away in Tony's sweet ride. I didn't even know I could drive a car, of course, I can drive a TARDIS. There's no difference, right? In the basement, I took my Bowtie. Finally, after one week, I almost went brain dead. Note to self, never have the Psychic Bowtie on for one week or you will "die". Not physically… Mentally…

So I, the hero-ish, journeyed a bit forward into to time to get something that would matter. The Mind Stone. Oh yes… Vision's glowing yellow thing in the middle of his head. I've seen it before but never thought much of it… until I had to ask him if I could borrow it. He said no at first but I told him about Tony to which then he said yes. But I had to be back before he dies. I put him in a state of temprel rest until I get the Mind Stone back. I finally returned to Tony's house, where JARVIS kept his corpse fresh and not-so pale.

" I hope this works…" ,I said to myself.

I placed the Mind Stone inside the ARC reactor. It turned yellow then back to it's original color blue. Tony's eyes popped open.

" AH! JEEZ! WHAT THE HELL-"

" Mr. Stark! Language!"

" Oh… you again? Poem Reader is it?"

I laughed, " No, _Storyteller_."

" Oh… Damn…"

" LANGUAGE!"

" Sorry. Oh long was I asleep?"

" A couple of weeks. The Mind Stone reawakened you. You still had a bit of you inside so I had to jump start it with the Mind Stone. May I?"

I asked pointing to the ARC.

" Uh… No, dude."

I had no time to argue, so I pulled out my Screwdriver, unfasten the ARC, got the Mind Stone out of the ARC, and placed it back into his chest. I did all that while keeping the Screwdriver at a high frequency that can keep the shrapnel away from his heart, like a magnet.

" Oh... that was quick. What's the rush?"

I had no time to tell him but I did had to head butt him to give him all the memories I events on what happened while he was dead.

" Ugh… So those things that attacked me were… what?"

" Dream Killers-ow- don't worry. The Mind Stone killed them off. You'll be fine. Just… pretend none of this happened. Tell no one of me being you."

" And no one knew it was you?"

" Nope." I walked out of the basement, " See ya, Tony!"

Tony waved goodbye to me as I departed to Jake's house. Clara was waiting in the living room, Jake had his hands wrapped around Clara, which kind of confused me. Clara saw me and blushed. " Oh Storyteller! You're… here." Jake smiled but to the looks of it, he was either annoyed or tired for some reason. It was late in the afternoon so maybe they were out somewhere. Clara walked beside me as we made our way outside to the TARDIS in the driveway. I looked in the window and saw Goldie and Jake. Jake waved to us. We waved back.

In the TARDIS, Clara stared blankly at the TARDIS consuel. Her eyes showed that she was thinking about something… or someone. Me? Or Jake? Does she… like him? But she just said she liked me as Tony. Could she be lying? Oh the questions. Maybe I should ask her…

Nah…

" Soooo, Clara. How was your time at Jake's?"

She woke up from day dreaming and smiled.

" It was… well… kind of boring. They said they came back from a road trip from a place called Haddonfield or something."

 _Myers…_

" Oh really now? That's interesting. How long was I gone B.T.W? Or should I say ' By The Water?"

" It's ' By The Way' and you were gone for about 1 hour. Not bad considering that you're always late."

I nervously laugh at her statement. It hurt my feelings, Sad face:(

" So Clara…"

" Yes?"

" Am I a good friend? Do you… trust me?"

She raised an eyebrow a bit confused. " Of course I do."

" Oh good, I just wanted to make sure because sometimes I feel like you don't like me or trust me. Of course, I put you in a lot of danger and I care about you more than anyone else. I would do anything in my power to save you. After what happened with Abby, I felt so… awful."

Clara felt sympathy for me when I said Abby's name. She knew when I talk about her and what happened at Pride Rock, I get all emotional and start to cry and weep and plead for her life back. Clara stood up to hug me but I turned around quickly and faced the controls. Tears fell from my eyes. I felt two arms go around my chest and a head rest on my back.

I knew who that was…

Clara…

" Storyteller, don't you dare go emotional on me," she said softly." You know that it wasn't your fault about what happened to Abby and I know that you tried and you tried. You are a hero of our universe no matter what." I turned around slowly, my eyes still watery. She wiped the tears from my cheeks. She still had her arms around me. I was starting to heat up again.

Clara smiled, " You seem to be blushing."

" N...No. I...uh…"

I was silenced by Clara kissing me. I waved my arms behind her back as she kissed me. This wasn't the first time I was kissed by a girl, but one things for sure, this body isn't comfortable with kissing. She realised me. I blushed uncontrollably. " Oh… sweet. I mean, uh, sweet that you are ok and all. I like that, NOT THE KISSING, well I mean not that I hate that, it's just that I didn't know you liked me and such, I didn't know that-"

" Just shut up and take me somewhere…" ,she said sarcastically.

I smiled. Things were looking up now! " Yes, ma'am! Next stop, ELSEWHERE!" I pulled a lever and we were on the road again. The road of adventure throughout time and space…

The Storyteller and Clara will return in the season finale:

The Apprentice's Games


End file.
